Heero? Il boude
by Caramelon
Summary: Euh... Encore un truc impossible à résumer... XD. Encore une fic pour faire marrer? Bref, la seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est: allez lire! Ca vous engage à rien!


Disclaimer : Devinez ! Sérieux… Vous me croiriez si je vous disais qu'ils étaient à moi ? Non, hein ?

Genre : humour. Un peu de vulgarité. Et conversation par chat interposé (pas l'animal, hein !)

**Remarque : inspiré de faits réels. Ma meilleure amie a tendance à tomber sur des mecs trop drôle…**

**Remarque 2 : pour une lecture plus facile, je n'écrirais pas comme sur msn… Pas d'abréviation ou peu, qui ne gêne en rien la compréhension.**

* * *

**Heero? Il boude ! **

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Duo, m'ennui au taf… t'as un truc marrant pour moi ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Mon mec me saoule. Chui pas sur que c'est drôle.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Avec toi et Heero…

C'est toujours drôle !

XD

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Crapule !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Allez !

Vas-y !

Raconte à ton meilleur pote !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Y a rien à dire.

Crise de jalousie.

Et il me prend le chou.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Comme d'hab quoi.

C'est quoi son excuse ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Je suis rentré tard hier.

J'étais avec des potes.

Ca l'a gonflé.

Et je sais pas pourquoi

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Lol

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

C pas drôle Q. Ca me saoule vraiment quoi !

Si encore j'avais zappé un rdv, ou un annif, ou ce genre de connerie, je dis pas… mais là, non quoi !

Alors, j'ai gueulé plus fort.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Je compatis.

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Ouais, c'est ça…

T'es entrain de te marrer comme le crevard que t'es.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Ouais. T'as pas tort.

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Crevard !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Que veux-tu ! Ca me rappelle des trucs…

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Genre quand tu te fightais avec Tro et que tu venais me saouler après tes « Duo, chui trop malheureux ! Trowa me fait des misères. »

Je t'ai mouché le nez trop souvent pour que tu la ramènes !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Hey ! J'ai le droit de me marrer !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Te marres pas du malheur des autres alors ! Crapule !

Surtout quand t'as été dans la même galère !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Ben justement…

Et pis, je ME BROUTE !!!

Putain de réunion à la con !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Bien fait !

C'est que justice comme dirait Fei.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Te proute !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Tu me proutes et tu te broutes ?

Jolie sens de la rime Q.

Lol

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Oh ! La ferme, toi !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

XD

Là, c moi qui me marre !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Pas juste. C'est moi qui aurait du me fendre la poire…

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

…

Te plains pas ! C'est pas toi qui te coltine Heero en ce moment.

Aussi mortelle que ta réunion peut être…

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

T'as pas tort.

L'es où ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Qui ?

Heero ?

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Non, le poil que j'ai perdu hier !

Bien sur Heero ! Qui d'autre ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Ton poil l'es certainement dans l'cul de Tro.

Heero, il boude.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Il boude ? (Quant au poil, t'étais pas obligé de répondre !)

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Ouais, Môsieur boude.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Genre : je m'enferme dans notre chambre et je parle plus !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Plutôt genre : je fais le piquet de grève dans TA chambre et je TE parle plus…

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Heero Yuy, pilote 01, terreur nocturne des tous les ex-Ozzie, boude dans TA chambre !

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Ouais. T'as bien résumé.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Et toi t'es où ? Dans le salon ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Non.

Dans ma chambre.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

…

Laisse-moi résumer.

Heero Yuy, pilote 01, terreur nocturne des tous les ex-Ozzie, boude dans TA chambre, à côté de toi !!!

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Ouais.

Ca résume assez bien.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

…

Et il fait quoi là.

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Il est assis sur le lit.

Bras croisé.

Et il me fusille du regard

Enfin, je crois…

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

…

Il est grave !

PTDRXXL !

Il est trop mortel.

Genre « Attention, regarde Duo, je boude ! »

Par ta faute, mes assistants ont le regard louche

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

…

C'est pas nouveau

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

No comment.

Sérieux, ça lui arrive souvent ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Non…

C'est la première fois qu'il me fait le coup.

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Non sérieux ! Y a que lui pour faire un truc pareil !

Quand je vais raconter ça à Tro…

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

…

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Et tu vas faire quoi ?

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Je le laisse bouder ?

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

Ou tu lui sautes dessus… Qu'il perde quelques poils au lieu de bouder comme un gniar.

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

Obsédé !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir dit : **

T'es pire que moi Duo Maxwell !

Te laisse, la réunion est terminée ! Vais lui raconter la blague à Tro !

Kiss

* * *

**Mon mec me tape sur le système dit : **

C'est ça ! Va récupérer ton poil ! Crevard !

* * *

**J'ai vu la lune hier soir est maintenant Hors ligne**

**Mon mec me tape sur le système a modifié son surnom en « occupé à me réconcilier avec mon mamour boudeur » **

**Occupé à me réconcilier avec mon mamour boudeur a modifié son statut en Occupé**

* * *

OWARI

Caramelon se cache de honte est maintenant Hors ligne.


End file.
